Cut Scenes from: YU GIOH!
by Amby
Summary: Ever wondered what happens when things don't go right on your fav show? Well read on! Read on! R&R Pleez!


Yu- Gi- Oh Bloopers!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Yu- Gi- Oh doesn't belong to me. Blah, Blah. Can't take credit for Yu- Gi- Oh. Blah, Blah. Yugi, Taiya, Joey, and Trishten are not mine.Blah, Blah.Only these bloopers belong to me. Blah, Blah. Man, this is sooo tiring. Blah, Blah.  
  
I really hope you like this! This is my first Yu- Gi- Oh story. I've already wasted enough energy typing this stupid disclaimer (just kidding!)! Maybe one day I'll make a cartoon and write a story about it so I don't haffta type the disclaimer. Hmmmm. (I can't remember all the lines, so don't be so hard on me. I'll try my best.)  
  
SCENE 1: KAIBA VS. YUGI: KAIBA STANDING ON LEDGE.  
  
Director: Okay! Quiet on the set!! Lights, camera, action!!  
  
Kaiba: Sorry Yugi! I have to rescue my brother! (Backs up against ledge)  
  
Joey: What is this guy, crazy?  
  
Yugi (oh): Don't be stupid Kaiba! You're only risking your life!  
  
Kaiba: (now fully on ledge) The force of the blow will only knock me off! You can cancel your Celtic Guardian's move, or I'll fall!!  
  
Yugi (oh): So be it!! CELTIC GUARDIAN! ATTACK!!  
  
Taiya: (now running towards Yugi): YUGI!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
CRASH! BANG! OOPS!! Taiya knocks Yugi off the ledge instead. Kaiba standing on ledge like an idiot.  
  
Kaiba: Hey! Wait a second!! Stop the Celtic Guardian! I'm gonna fall off! (Starts to get off.)  
  
SLASH! BOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!!!!  
  
Kaiba: Ahhhhhhh!!!!  
  
Director: Taiya, Yugi, Kaiba??? The stunt director DID put the landing pads down, right. right? Uh, oh.  
  
SCENE 2: YUGI VS. PEGASUS: FRIENDSHIP TO BRING BACK YUGI.  
  
Director: Darken that cloud a little bit! Good! Okay! Joey!! Stop playing around!  
  
Joey: Sorry!  
  
Director: That's okay! Quiet on the set! Lights, camera, action!!  
  
Taiya: Oh my god! I feel strange!  
  
Joey: Yeah! Like we've been cut off from Yugi somehow!  
  
Taiya: Hmmm. I wonder what's wrong?  
  
(Now camera goes inside black sphere)  
  
Yugioh: Now that Yugi's gone, I don't think I can go on anymore!  
  
Pegasus: Mua ha ha ha ha!! In exactly 2 turns, my detonator is set to go off, depleting the rest of your puny life points! My turn is over! (Timer goes down to one)  
  
Yugioh (thoughts): (puts hands near deck) As soon as I draw this card, Pegasus will be able to read it. It will be of no use.  
  
(Camera goes outside black sphere)  
  
Trishten: This is too much! It's like Yugi's not here anymore!  
  
Taiya: Remember that friendship pact that we made a while ago? Let's use that to bring Yugi back!  
  
(Camera goes inside black sphere)  
  
Yugioh: This single card is going to bring the outcome of this entire game. Draws Card  
  
Pegasus: Mua- hah-ha-ha-ha!!! Now I read it. golden eye shimmers WHAT THE- ?  
  
Director: Cut, Cut!! That's not what you're supposed to say! You're supposed to say, "How is this possible!?" Remember?  
  
Pegasus: No! Really! Look!  
  
(Everybody looks outside of black sphere)  
  
POW! CRASH! KLUNK! OWWW! GRRRR.!!!  
  
(Joey and Trishten are punching each other. Taiya standing doing nothing.)  
  
Tristhen: You know!! I can't stand this idiot!! Punch, miss.  
  
Joey: Who you calling stupid, stupid?  
  
Taiya: Ummm, guys.  
  
  
  
Joey: Shut up! Stay outta this!  
  
Taiya: narrows eyes EXCUSE me?  
  
Trishten: punch, miss You heard him!  
  
Taiya: Come here Joey.  
  
Joey: Yeah, wazzup? PUNCH!! CRASH!! KLUNK!!  
  
Pegasus: I'm sorry! I'm going back to my trailer where the world makes sense! walks away  
  
Yugioh: Go Taiya!! Knock Joey out! You can do it!  
  
(Joey falls to the ground and lays unconscious)  
  
Director: Okay. ummm, crew, we're gonna haffta edit that a little.  
  
SCENE 3: TAIYA VS. MI: ATTACK OF THE HARPIE LADIES  
  
Director: Okay!! Start it from the magazine part!!  
  
Mi: Speaking of magazines, do you have Teen Mag? I missed this month's horoscope! What a tragedy!  
  
Director: No Mi! You're going to have to wait until after the shot!  
  
Mi: Fine!! Don't get grumpy!!  
  
Director: Everybody to your places! Joey, get away from the snack bar!!  
  
Joey: Mannn. I was hungry.  
  
Director: LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!!!  
  
Mi: If I knew it would take this long, I would've bought a magazine!  
  
Taiya: Hold on!  
  
Joey: C'mon Taiya!!! You can do it!! Beat those Harpies ladies!!  
  
Yugi: C'mon. You can do it.  
  
Taiya: Thank you for the encouragement, MISTER!!  
  
Yugi: Well at least I've hit puberty before you!!  
  
Taiya: But what kind of FREAK hits puberty in less than 5 seconds and turns back whenever he wants?  
  
Director: What the-  
  
Yugi: PLEEEZZZ! My grandfather has bigger boobs than you do!  
  
Taiya: GASP! Take that back!  
  
Yugi: Make me!!  
  
Taiya: Why don't you come up here and say it to me straight, puberty boy!!  
  
Yugi: Nobody calls me boy except Pegasus!!  
  
Taiya: jumps off battle dome Come on! Prove to me that you can fight like a man!! A man whose grown with real puperty!!  
  
Yugi: Grrrr..  
  
Director: STOP!!! Guards!! Pull them apart!!!  
  
(Guards pull them apart)  
  
Taiya: PUBERTY BOY!!!  
  
Yugi: NO-BOOBED-WONDER!!  
  
  
  
**************************  
  
Hope you liked the bloopers!!!( 


End file.
